Prank Gone Wrong
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Beast Boy should’ve learn by now that pranks don’t always go the way you want them. A really cruel one-shot.


_**Title: Prank Gone Wrong**_

_**Synopsis: Beast Boy should've learn by now that pranks don't always go the way you want them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't known Teen Titans… I think Cartoon Network has the rights to the show and DC comic the rights to the comics.**_

_**Author Notes: Nothing much to say other than enjoy this fic because I sure enjoyed writing it, take into account that I haven't seen "Teen Titans" in ages so the characters may be a bit OOC.**_

_**Ok? Ok.**_

_--_

_Cyborg and Robin were sitting the couch playing their fighting games, while Raven was reading one of her sorcery books in the kitchen with her hood down, Starfire was making some strange food dish from her home planet and Beast Boy was not in the room in fact he was in his bedroom planning his revenge on Cyborg._

"Has anyone seen friend Beast Boy?" Starfire sweetly.

"He's probably in his room Star" answered the boy wonder not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I wonder why is he not in here marveling at the game the boys play"

"Why don't you go and find out" Raven said to her alien friend.

"That is a good idea friend Raven"

_The alien girl stopped her cooking and flew out of the main room of the tower, her destination the green teen's bedroom._

_Beast Boy's Room: _

_The room was a total mess, comic books, video games and clothes all over the floor, he was sitting in a chair making some blueprints but knowing him, the blueprints were pretty crappy._

"If I put the bucket full of glue over here and the pillow feathers over there and the ventilator behind them…. Then the camera will…"

_All of the sudden there was a knock on the door, followed by Starfire bursting in. _

"Beast Boy?"

_The green teen shirked and fell down from his chair, he then got up quickly and tried to hide his newest plan to get back at his metallic friend, he put his papers behind is Back._

"He… hey Star, you scared me" said Beast Boy .

"My apologies friend Beast Boy I did not meant to give you a heart attack"

_Beast Boy couldn't help but smirk, it seemed Star was using more and more Earth phases the longer she stayed on the planet._

"That's all right Star I was… hey why are you here?"

"Does my visit to your room makes you uncomfortable?" asked the alien girl getting sad.

"That's not what I meant star, I was just asking you…… Is there a reason for you coming here?"

"Oh I see, actually yes friend Beast Boy, dinner will be serve in a few minutes, I will prepare some traditional Earth tofu and a little of my planet's vegetables and other kinds of food"

_Beast Boy's mouth was watering when the Tamaran girl mentioned the word tofu, but at the mention of her planet's food he stopped, because when he and the rest of the team went to Tamaran, he couldn't identify what food was a vegetable and what was meat._

Beast Boy cleaned his mouth with his gloved hand and said "That's great Star, I'll be right down"

"Alright, then I shall see you as soon as you are done with… whatever it is you are doing"

_The Alien girl closed the door and flew toward the kitchen once again._

_Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief._

"That was a close one, now to continue with my incredible new prank, prepare your self Cy, soon it will be payback time"

_Starfire returned to the kitchen and started with her cooking only to receive a questioning look from the Goth._

"So, he's making one of his stupid pranks?" asked the pale teenager dryly.

"Pardon friend Raven?"

"Beast Boy... is he working on another of his annoying pranks?"

"I do not know friend Raven, why do you ask?"

"Because the only time he's not with those two over there playing that stupid video game or trying to make me laugh _(which she did on the inside)_ is when he's planning one of those ridiculous pranks" explained the Goth in a matter of fact tone.

"Well friend Raven he did seemed to be working on something"

"This better not get in the way of my meditation otherwise he's in for a world of pain"

"Well dinner is almost done, are you sure you don't want me to prepare you some of my planet's tea?" asked the Tamaranian.

"I'm pretty sure Star" answered the half demon.

_Raven started to read her book again._

_A few minutes later Beast Boy entered the room with an evil smirk on his face._

_Beast Boy gave a small_ _chuckle._

_The four teenagers saw the food that their alien friend had prepared for them._

"Eat friends, I made this feast for all of us to enjoy" said Starfire in her usual cheerful tone of voice.

_Some of the food seemed to be moving._

"Uh thanks Star" they all said.

_Robin grabbed something that appeared to be alive and ate it, just to show some politeness towards his alien friend and crush._

"Do you like it?" asked Starfire a tone of desperation in her voice.

"It's good" replied Robin as his face was getting red.

_Cyborg and Raven looked at each other and started to dig in, the only one who was not afraid to touch Starfire's food was Beast Boy who knew exactly what food was tofu and vegetables (Starfire told him earlier)._

"Yo, BB slow down you don't wanna choke on that crap do you?"

"Ha ha, very funny Cy at last I know what food to eat this time and _TOFU IT'S NOT CRAP!"_

"Yes it is" said the metallic titan in an annoying voice.

_"NO, ITS NOT!"_

"Yes it is"

_"NO, ITS NOT!"_

"Yes it is"

_"NO, ITS NOT!"_

"Will you two shut up! You're giving me a headache" complained the telepath.

Both males gave the other one last glare before replying.

"All right" Cyborg said.

"Sure thing Rae" said the shape shifter.

"Friend Raven would you want some medicine from my home world for that headache?"

"Uh, no thanks Star, I think I'll just serve myself some herbal tea"

_Right after dinner, Beast Boy went straight to the garage, just to re-check that his new prank wouldn't fail._

"Everything's ready, once Cyborg gets in here is payback time, that little prank he did to me will be nothing compared to mine" thought the green titan smugly.

_The morph rubbed his hands together like an evil genius._

_Flashback to one week ago:_

_Beast Boy and Cyborg made a bet early that week, if the green teen could eat over 200 pounds of tofu then Cyborg would have to let him drive the car that he himself build, he was about to finish his last ten tofu hot dogs but the android seemed unusually calm, Beast Boy not being that smart continued to eat until he then felt something in his stomach, he game a low groan and dropped his food, he put his gloved hands on his stomach and gave another groan._

"Oh boy I don't feel so good"

_The youngest of the Teen Titans got up from his chair still grabbing his stomach, he then ran like hell to the nearest bathroom._

_Cyborg started to laugh uncontrollably, because he putted something in the tofu that made Beast Boy go to the bathroom to do his natural needs… in order words laxative._

"Safest bet I ever made" said Cyborg trying to hold his laugh.

_End Flashback._

"It took me a week to come up with this but it will be worth it once I capture Cy's face on picture, heh heh"

_But there was one thing that he didn't remembered, that the hybrid and Robin didn't finish playing their game and knowing them they would take hours until one of them lost or got bored._

_2 Hours Later:_

_Beast Boy got bored 10 minutes after he set his prank that he felled asleep on the floor in the form of a wolf, moving his legs like he was running and his tail moving back and forth._

_A door opened and closed._

_His wolf like ears started to move, he was hearing footsteps, it took him a while to open his eyes but then remembered why was he in the garage to begin with,._

_Beast Boy got up stretched his animal body, he then changed into his human form and noticed the room was dark, he figured it wasn't a good idea to leave the lights on because Cyborg would get suspicious._

_So he turned them off the minute everything was in place._

_Beast Boy became a bat and flew to the nearest metal bar putting his claw like feet on it and got himself comfortable, looking at the room upside down. _

_He had a wicked smile on his face._

"Any moment now" said BB excitedly.

_Time seemed to stop and the door was slowly opening, Beast Boy's eyes that a minute ago were showing happiness were now showing pure terror, because the person who came inside was certanly not his metallic friend but his "secret" crush._

"OH NO! RAVEN!"

_The pale heroine entered the room and turned on the lights._

_Suddenly a clicking sound was heard and big bucket that was on top of her spilled all of the glue it had._

"What the hell?" yelled Raven.

_A second clicking sound was heard and the ventilator was activated, the feathers in front of it flew into Raven's direction and her entire body was now covered in them._

And as two extra things, Beast Boy filled five water balloons with some stuff that smelled similar to a stink bomb, the balloons hit Raven and the result was anything but pleasant.

_The second thing Beast Boy added was a camera that automatically took a picture of Raven who was furious._

_Her once purple eyes were now Red._

_Raven now looked like a giant chicken and she urgently needed a bath._

"_BEAST BOY!"_ screamed the Goth as her eyes became red with anger.

_The three remaining titans who were in their quarters heard Raven's scream as it ends._

_She entered the garage the Goth knew that the shape shifter was in there, must likely hiding._

_When Beast Boy saw her murderous face he immediately morphed into a fly and planned to fly out of the room, unfortunately for him in order to do that he has to pass through the door and Raven was taking her time to enter._

_Beast Boy was very, very scared, if there was thing that he knew not to do was to piss off Raven and unfortunately he did just that.._

_"I am so screwed"_ thought the changeling.

"You got that right"

_Beast Boy's many eyes widened and saw Raven looking directly at him._

"_Damn it! I forgot she can read minds!"_ he thought.

"Instead of thinking, you should run" she said coldly.

_He took his friend's advice. He immediately turned into a dog and ran like hell. Raven started to chase him like a madwomen. _

_Fun, huh?_

_If Beast Boy was in his human form, he would be screaming right about now._

_Starfire, Cyborg and Robin ran to where they heard Raven scream, they stopped when they saw the green dog running for his life._

"Was that Beast Boy?" asked the redheaded extraterrestrial.

_Then Raven appeared in the room flying right after the shape shifter, an almost insane smile on her face, she was leaving a trail of feathers as she flew._

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BEAST BOY!"_ bellowed Raven.

"Was that Raven….. covered in feathers?"

_Cyborg was laughing his ass off._

"Prank gone wrong" said the robot, getting a tear out of his eye.

"Should we not try and help him?"

"He has to learn not to do those kinds of jokes, pranks and other of his annoying stuff eventually Star" said Robin.

"And it's better sooner than later" continued the metallic titan.

_The changeling rounded a sharp turn, and found himself trapped. His fear rose as his eyes darted back and forth, looking for an escape route; he morphed back into a human and began to pray for his life._

"Please don't let Rae kill me, please don't let Rae kill me, pleaseee!" prayed the green teen.

_He then saw a shadow he had no choice but to turned around and face a very angry half-demon._

_Needless to say Raven's eyes were still red and her smile grew even larger as she approached the tiny teen._

"You had this coming Beast Boy"

"Please Raven" He begged "Don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" She asked "Oh no, I'm not going to hurt you"

"You… you aren't?"

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

Beast Boy screamed.

_"Raven, PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!"_ Beast Boy yelled getting more scared by the second.

_The pacifist didn't hear him instead she had already begun to chant a spell._

_Her eyes now became black and Beast Boy was terrified, he couldn't move one part of his body._

_All of the sudden a yellow and purple vortex opened right bellow the changeling he looked down where the floor should be then at his friend._

"Oh crap"

_He starts to scream._

_As he fall trough the vortex, Raven satisfied says a few words and a flash of white light appears as the vortex closes._

_Raven walks out of said hallway and runs into the rest of her teammates, they look at her with curiosity and apparently they are trying not to laugh,_

"What happened?" asked a demanding Robin.

"Beast Boy, that's what happened" replied the Goth.

"No, I mean what did you do to him?" asked her leader once again.

"Oh, that, well Beast Boy has some thinking to do, he'll be back when I feel like it"

"And if you guys laugh at how I look right now, I will make Beast Boy look like the lucky one"

_Raven continued to walk to the bathroom; obviously in need of a shower._

"You guys think friend Beast Boy is all right?"

"Knowing Raven, she probably sent him to the most boring place on Earth said Cyborg.

"The library?" asked the alien.

_Both males looked at each other._

"He'll be fine Star, don't worry about it" said the masked titan.

_Elsewhere:_

Beast Boy gut up.

"Ugh, what hit me?"

"Well now then, what have we here?" A voice asked.

The green teen slowly turned his head and saw something that he never thought was possible to see while alive.

"Lets see what's you name?"

Beast Boy couldn't say anything, he just opened and closed his mouth at seeing the being in front of him.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Senor Diablo and you are?"

Beast Boy scattered away from him and when he touched a wall he was aware that he has nowhere else to escape.

But what blocked him want a wall, it felt more like a rock, he turned around and what he saw scared the life out of him.

He was in a cave all right but there was also lava, people screaming and he now knew where he was.

In hell.

There was only one thing to do.

Scream.

_"RAVEN!!"_

Back on the Titan Tower, the purple haired girl smirked

"Joke's on you Beast Boy".

--

_**Yes I know Raven wouldn't be so cruel as to send Beast Boy to hell but hey the idea just hit me and frankly I thought it was funny.**_

_**Now remember that this is a one-shot so I have no plans for future chapters.**_

_**But you can all be certain that Raven will get BB out of Hell… eventually.**_

_**Oh and let's see if you know who Senor Diablo is.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off**._


End file.
